Las cinco veces en las que Rose se enamoró del mismo chico
by Alesz
Summary: Rose se encontró al mismo chico cinco veces, cinco veces lo observó y cinco veces se enamoró de él. Rose quedó encantada con aquel chico de cabello rubio, lacio y largo, ojos grises y piel pálida. Era perfecto. Un chico totalmente desconocido. AU
1. Rose Weasley

_**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

 _Hola chicas, hace tiempo escribí este one shot, inspirado en una experiencia personal, debo decir que el chico que yo me encontraba en el transporte, era muy guapo y bien podría pasar sin dificultades como un Malfoy (¿Entienden porque me gusto?)_

 _Así que espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura._

 _Agradezco enormemente a_ _ **LadyChocolateLover**_ _, por ayudarme a betear esta historia y ser muy amable. Muchas gracias._

 _ **By. Alesz**_

* * *

" **Las cinco veces en las que Rose se enamoró del mismo chico"**

 **O**

" **Las cinco veces en las que Rose se enamoró de un extraño y le rompió el corazón"**

 **=Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley=**

Rose se encontró al mismo chico cinco veces, cinco veces lo observó y cinco veces se enamoró de él.

Rose Weasley no era de esas chicas que se enamoraban a primera vista, pero esta fue la excepción, pues siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

Rose quedó encantada con aquel chico de cabello rubio, lacio y largo, ojos grises y piel pálida. Era perfecto.

La primera vez que lo vio, se enamoró de su aire misterioso.

Fue en la combi de regreso del colegio, pensó que era un chico guapísimo, pero no era sólo eso lo que le gustó, sino ese aire misterioso que desprendía por cada poro, vaya que eso la atrajo de una manera imposible.

El chico subió pocos minutos después de que ella lo hizo, se sentó enfrente de la chica, colocó sus audífonos rojos, se acurrucó sobre su mochila y cerró los ojos. Rose aprovechó para mirarlo sin ser descubierta, se grabó cada rasgo de su rostro y no se cansó de hacerlo. Era una mirona, claro que lo era, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Después de casi una hora de viaje, el chico despertó y Rose fue descubierta en su escrutinio, ella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, con el rostro cubierto de culpa y totalmente roja, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. El rubio alzó una ceja.

El chico buscó dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó unas monedas, las paso hacia el chofer y dijo de donde venía y bajaba, mientras Rose discretamente le bajó el volumen a la música de su celular, para escuchar la voz del chico encantador. Su voz era perfecta; grave, profunda y principalmente misteriosa.

Rose pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver, que equivocada se encontraba. Tal vez si solo lo hubiese visto esa vez, no se habría encaprichado tanto con él y habría sido sólo un chico guapo que le alegró el día.

La chica bajo de la combi 5 minutos después de que él lo hiciera, y no volvió a pensar en él, en toda la tarde.

El siguiente día despertó temprano para ir al colegio, bajó con su madre a la avenida principal para tomar el autobus, apenas si alcanzó asiento un poco atrás, del lado del pasillo, ni modo, no había ninguno junto a la ventana. Se colocó sus audífonos y se permitió relajarse.

Después de 15 minutos de viaje, el autobus iba llenísimo, el pasillo estaba lleno de personas que iban de pie y agarrándose como podían. Pero alguien llamó su atención. ¡Era el chico de ayer!

Era la segunda vez que lo veía y se enamoró de sus manos pálidas y de dedos largos.

Estaba de pie un asiento delante de ella, de nuevo con sus audífonos rojos y mirando hacia la ventana, Rose aprovecho para mirarlo, vale esto era raro, totalmente acosador y ella no era así, pero poco le importo, lo escrudiñó de nuevo y el chico giró la cabeza y la miró, la reconocía, claro que lo hacía, como "la chica acosadora". Rose nuevamente desvió la miraba totalmente avergonzada.

 _Estúpida_ , pensó Rose. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser más discreta?

Después de eso, ella sentía las miradas que el chico le lanzaba de vez en cuando, se sintió intimidada y no lo miró más, bueno, trató de no hacerlo.

Rose en todo el camino no lo volvió a mirar directamente, aclaramos directamente, mas eso no le impidió mirarlo de reojo. Además las manos de él iban agarradas al tubo de delante de ella, ese lugar era estratégico para que ella mirara y no se delatara tanto, tenía una vista espectacular para observar sus manos, por Dios, ¿era normal que le mirara las manos a un desconocido chico guapo? Sus manos eran blancas y de dedos largos o como muchos dicen, tenía dedos de pianista.

Pronto Rose tuvo que bajar y el chico se sentó en un sitio recién desocupado, supuso que iba al colegio de al lado.

Desde esa segunda vez, no dejó de pensar en él.

Al otro día, conservó la esperanza de que lo encontraría, vaya, no lo vio ni en la mañana ni en la tarde, ni al otro día, ni al día siguiente, ni al que le sigue, básicamente no lo vio en muchos días.

Rose comenzó a perder las esperanza de no volver a verlo jamás, pero después de casi un mes, lo vio de nuevo.

Rose iba directa al colegio, ese día no había tenido tanta suerte y ya no había alcanzado lugar en el autobus, así que iba agarrada a los tubos, cuando casi bajaba, sintió que algo le pegaba en su espalda, giró la cabeza para ver una mochila roja, y el dueño de ella, era el chico rubio.

Esa fue la tercera vez y se enamoró de sus ojos expresivos.

El chico se giró para disculparse, pero se quedó en eso, en una idea, jamás se disculpó y Rose, está segura de que lo miró sin discreción y con los ojos muy abiertos, sin importarle mucho, lo había visto después de mucho tiempo.

El chico también la miró, también la reconoció, aunque mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos no, sus ojos eran todo lo contrario y por eso Rose supo que al menos él, la reconocía.

Poco después el chico desvió la mirada incómodo y cuando la parada de Rose llegó, el autobús comenzó a vaciarse y él tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse y así, evitarla, Rose lo miró una última vez y se bajó con la mirada gacha.

Esa noche, Rose soñó con unos ojos expresivos y grises.

Después llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y no lo vio en mucho tiempo, y regresando de ellas, tampoco lo vio hasta un mes después, en la tarde después del colegio.

Esa fue la cuarta vez que lo vio y se enamoró de su sonrisa.

Ella iba nuevamente en la combi y él volvió a subir en la siguiente parada después a la suya, ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y él también la miró de regreso sorprendido, poco después ambos desviaron miradas y él se sentó en los asientos de los lados, un chico se sentó junto a él, eran amigos al parecer.

Ese día Rose no traía sus audífonos y tampoco traía ese libro para leer, tenía que distraerse con algo o lo acosaría con la mirada todo el tiempo, tenía que dejar de hacerlo.

No sabía qué hacer, hasta que se acordó de su clase de Historia y la tarea dejada, bueno a falta de música y de libros, iba a hacer la tarea en la combi.

Saco su libro de historia y se puso a subrayar la lección dejada por su profesora, eso distraía a su mirada, pero no a sus oídos, así que aunque no puso atención a lo que subrayaba, si puso más o menos atención a lo que el chico y su amigo platicaban.

Se enteró de bastantes cosas, cosas que hicieron que le gustara más, escucho que el chico de cabello rubio estaba una banda y tocaba la guitarra, pero sobretodo supo al fin como se llamaba; Scorpius.

Le encantó su nombre, extravagante y exótico, justo como él.

También vio algo que el cautivo por completo, como Rose es, no pudo evitar despegar la mirada del libro y verlo a él, con esa camisa morada y sus jeans negros, y riendo de una broma dicha por su amigo, ¡Dios mío! su sonrisa era extremadamente hermosa. Los dientes blancos y parejos, carcajadas limpias y masculinas, sonrisas felices y contagiosas. Él era perfecto y la enamoró más de lo que ya estaba.

No dejó de pensar en él en muchos días, incluso comenzó a plantearse la idea de hablarle la próxima vez que lo viera, Scorpius en verdad le gustaba, era como amor a primera vista.

No tardó mucho en volverlo a encontrar, apenas una semana, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez hubiera querido jamás encontrarlo en la combi.

Fue la quinta vez que lo veía y se enamoró por lo que la hacía sentir.

Pero también, le rompió el corazón.

Rose subió a la combi y nuevamente el subió minutos después, aunque fue diferente; él le cedió el paso a una chica y ella pensó que solo era amable y caballeroso, pero él se sentó junta a esa chica y le sonrió, comenzando a platicar como si se conocieran, no mejor dicho, se conocían.

Pero no solo como amigos, ellos tenían algo, él la miraba con cariño y ella a él, se abrazaban como si fueran novios, él le susurraba cosas cerca del oído y ella reía como enamorada y le sonreía dulcemente. Scorpius la tomaba de la mano suavemente y ella le daba un apretón de vuelta.

Rose miro todo esto de frente y quiso llorar por tonta, por pensar que a lo mejor había una posibilidad de que le gustara a él también, y Scorpius también la vio, la reconocía.

Rose los miraba de reojo, no debía hacerlo, solo se hacía más daño, pero no podía evitarlo, le dolía y mucho, llego a un punto en el que quiso bajarse de la combi, no importaba tomaría otra, pero entonces él lo sabría, él sabría que le afectaba y no quería verse débil, no, Rose jamás dejaría que Scorpius la viera débil. Jamás.

Entonces Rose subió a todo volumen su música, no importaba que casi le reventara los oídos, solo no quería pensar, solo no quería escuchar. Y entonces llego esa canción y quiso llorar.

' _Entonces ¿Qué es esto que veo? Si te estas yendo de mi lado. Y te extraño. Y te necesito. Sí que lo hago. Pero no te vayas, toma mi amor. No te voy a dejar ir. Te estoy diciendo por favor que no te vayas.'_

No, esto era una porquería, no sabía si aguantaría más si veía una vez más como él le sonreía dulcemente a ella, no lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Respiro profundamente antes de que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y se sereno.

Al fin llego a su fin su tortura, y Scorpius casi bajaba, el comenzó a sacar dinero de su bolsillo, y Rose, que era la más cercana al chofer para pasar el dinero, se lo dio a ella.

 _-¿Puedes pasarle por favor?-_ dijo Scorpius amablemente, mientras se disculpaba con la mirada, él lo sabía, sabía que le gusta a ella y que le afectaba que él estuviera con alguien más. El idiota lo sabía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no podía hablar, sentía que si lo hacia su voz saldría entrecortada y chillona, estiro la mano para recibir el dinero y sus manos se tocaron y se sintió bien, Rose estaba nerviosa así que, se demoró más de lo normal en tomar el dinero de la mano de Scorpius. Ella trató de evitar su mirada, si lo hacía se derrumbaría. Y amó y odió en partes iguales como la hizo sentir, ese toque y esa mirada. Idiota.

Rose giró su cuerpo sobre su asiento para pasar el dinero al chofer y cuando volvió al frente él la miro de nuevamente y le dijo _–Gracias-_ Rose solo asintió y susurro un _–De nada-_ con la mirada gacha. Él bajo minutos después

Lo último que vio de él, fue riendo con la chica y luego se perdió de vista.

Y fue la última vez que lo vio.

Después de que él bajo, a ella todavía le quedaba unos minutos de viaje y se tuvo que morder los labios fuertemente para no llorar ahí mismo, enfrente de todos.

Cuando Rose llegó a casa, pasó directamente a su habitación, lloró toda la tarde mientras escuchaba música deprimente y quiso odiarlo, y quiso que jamás lo hubiese visto y que jamás le hubiese gustado.

A Rose esa tarde un desconocido le rompió el corazón.

Jamás se volvieron a ver, porque Rose se juró jamás volver a tomar esa combi, a fin de cuentas había otras rutas que ella podía tomar.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Espero su opinión en un review. Gracias por leer._

 _Por cierto no sé si en otros países usen la expresión 'Combi', pero en México se le llama así a un tipo de transporte, es como una camioneta o furgoneta básicamente, aunque la gente va más apretada y caben muchas menos personas, las prefieren porque van más rápido. Si quieren ver imágenes busque esto en google:_ _Volkswagen Transporter_ _y le pican en Wikipedia, aparecen imágenes y así son :D_

 _El trozo de canción que puse se llama Gap de The Kooks, deberían escucharla, es hermosa._

 _Otra cosilla, por si no se entendió, Rose por las mañanas toma el autobús y por las tardes Combi, por si las confundí, lo siento._

 _ **LadyChocolateLover**_ _me ha sugerido hacer la secuela desde el POV de Scorpius, ¿Qué dicen?_

 _Besos y saludos a todos, desde México._

 _ **By. Alesz**_


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

_**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

 _Hola chicas, todas ustedes me estuvieron pidiendo la segunda parte con Scorpius, así que, aquí esta, en verdad espero que les guste y lo disfruten._

 _Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, ya les respondí a cada una de ustedes:_

 _ **Daap, Tainie,**_ _**Mari yuki Taisho,**_ _**Elena (muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste. Saludos).**_ _ **.HR, sra.**_ _ **Weasley de Malfoy,**_ _**JoKer-jo,**_ _**Lily Loop,**_ _**ShioOh,**_ _**GPCS. Sonitha Pico y la chica que comento sin cuenta: (Muchas gracias, enserio que bueno que hayas amado esta pequeña historia, como bien dijiste seria idealista que Scorpius sienta lo mismo que ella, trate de hacerlo lo más creíble posible, espero que no te decepcione y te guste. Saludos.)**_

 _También le agradezco a mi buena amiga_ _ **Frid xD**_ _, ella me estuvo escuchando en el proceso de esta segunda parte._

 _No use beta, así que no sean tan malas, please._

 _ **By. Alesz**_

* * *

" **Las cinco veces en las que Scorpius enamoro a la misma chica"**

 **O**

" **Las cinco veces en las Scorpius fue acosado por una extraña y le gusto"**

 **=Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley=**

Scorpius se encontró cinco veces a la misma chica, cinco veces se sintió observado y cinco veces la enamoro.

A Scorpius Malfoy no le faltaban chicas, hasta podría decirse que le sobraban, destacaba con ese cabello rubio casi platinado y esos ojos grises tan expresivos. Pero no era un mujeriego, tampoco le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas como muchos pensarían de él, teniendo a tantas chicas a su disposición.

Le gustaba más lo sencillo y complicado a la vez, lo difícil de explicar, tan difícil que no podía explicarlo en palabras. Por eso no podría poner en palabras lo que le pasaba con aquella chica.

La primera vez que la vio, pensó que era una niñata tonta acosadora.

Fue en la combi de regreso del colegio, subió ignorando a todos, se sentó, se colocó sus audífonos rojos, se acurruco sobre su mochila y cerró los ojos. Al instante se perdió en sus sueños, estaba tan cansado.

Sintió una sensación extraña, esa sensación que sientes cuando alguien te está mirando, abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con una mirada azul, en ese instante la chica de cabello pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos _(Dios mío, ¿No tenía miedo de que se le saltaran de la cara?)_ , se puso muy roja, que combinaba con su cabello, se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada rápidamente. Scorpius alzo una ceja divertido, le dieron ganas de soltar una carcajada, la chica se veía bastante graciosa con esa cara llena de culpabilidad.

Claro, que no la culpaba por mirarle si era una chico bastante guapo y conste que no alardeaba, solo decía la verdad. Además era un Malfoy. ¿Qué esperaban?

Riendo internamente, comenzó a sacar monedas de su bolsillo, las paso al chofer y hablo para decir de donde venía y bajaba. Antes de bajar desvió la mirada hacia la chica pelirroja, quien miraba por la ventana aun con las mejillas rojas. Sonrió un poco y bajo.

Al siguiente día, su madre lo despertó diciendo que era tarde, siempre era lo mismo de todas las mañanas. Bajo con su padre a la avenida, aunque tenía auto, su padre prefería que se supiera ganar las cosas y por eso lo mandaba al transporte público, subió al camión, ya no había lugares disponibles, así que, tuvo que agarrarse de los tubos.

Mientras movía un poco la cabeza al ritmo de la música, miraba por la ventana, hasta que sintió esa sensación de ayer, esa sensación de ser observado, así que movió un poco la cabeza a la izquierda y ahí estaban esos ojos azules, mirándolo. Era la chica de ayer.

Era la segunda vez que la veía y le pareció que tenía un buen trasero.

La vio mover un poco los labios, seguramente lamentando que él, la había descubierto de nuevo, agito la cabeza distraído. Pero no pudo evitar hacer que la chica se sintiera más incómoda y no por mala onda.

Le lanzaba miradas profundas de vez en cuento y el sabía que ella sabía que la miraba, pues cada vez que lo hacia, la veia removerse en su asiento incomoda. Sonreía satisfecho cada vez que pasaba.

Pero Scorpius también notaba cuando ella lo miraba, claro que ahora ya era mucho más discreta, le miraba de reojo, ¿Cómo no se iba a dar cuenta? Si cada vez que lo hacía, se mordia el labio inferior y cuando desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo sacudia la cabeza angustiada.

Y claro que Scorpius también noto que ella mantenía su miraba en sus manos, que estaban agarradas al tubo de adelante del asiento de la pelirroja. ¿Qué tenían de especial sus manos? Se las miro por un momento y pensó que sus manos eran tan normales como las de otros, así que seguramente la chica estaba un poco loca, no creo que fuera normal irle viendo las manos a desconocidos. La chica era muy rara.

Pronto vio que la pelirroja se levantaba de su asiento para bajarse, ahora ya sabía a qué colegio iba. Varios chicos más también se levantaron para bajar y Scorpius se apresuró a sentarse en un asiento disponible.

Cuando se acomodó, Scorpius giro la cabeza para ver a la pelirroja, solo la pudo ver de espaldas y con ese pantalón apretado, pudo apreciar su buen trasero. Está bien, lo admitía; estaba buena, pero eso no le quitaba lo rara. Vale, ya no la consideraba tan rara.

Nunca supo que unos segundos antes la chica había girado para también observarlo.

Los siguientes días, inconscientemente la buscaba en el transporte, ya sea en las mañanas o en las tardes, pero nunca la veía, claro que si le preguntabas, él lo iba a negar.

Algunas noches soñó con sus ojos azules y otras veces con su cabello rojo. Claro que siempre cuando despertaba fingía demencia.

Después de un mes la volvió a ver y no es como si estuviera contando los días.

Esa mañana cuando Scorpius subio al camión nuevamente ya no alcanzo, así que iba agarrado a los tubos, todos iban muy apretados y a veces unos empujaban. En uno de esos jalones, empujo a alguien de atrás y se sintió mal, porque la escucho quejarse un poco, se giró para disculparse, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.

¡Era la chica pelirroja!

Era la tercera vez que le veía y le pareció hermosa.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos _(¿enserio no le preocupaba que se saltaran?)_ y él, bueno él la miro fijamente por un gran rato, delineando su cara, rasgo por rasgo, vio su cabello pelirrojo, el cual era muy bonito, su pequeña nariz como un botón, la cara llena de pecas, que estaban cubiertas con un poco de maquillaje y sus labios delgados y rosados. La chica era muy guapa. Claro que no resaltaba mucho, pero si la mirabas bien, llamaba la atención.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente, desvió la vista avergonzado. Que idiota era.

Nuevamente llego la parada de la chica y se desocuparon lugares, rápidamente se sentó en uno disponible, quería huir de ella, quería evitarla. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió la estupidez de mirarla de esa forma tan intensa? Que vergonzoso.

Estaba vez ni siquiera se giró para observarla, si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto la mirada entristecida de la pelirroja.

Después llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y aun así después de a ver regresado de ellas, no la vio en muchos días, pero casi un mes despues, la vio de nuevo en la tarde.

Esa fue la cuarta vez y pensó que era interesante.

Iba caminando por la avenida con su amigo Alexander Nott, él vivía por el mismo rumbo que él, así que a veces tomaban la misma combi, como hoy.

Le hicieron la parada y subieron, Scorpius subió primero, así que justo cuando estaba subiendo el primer escalón, choco con la mirada azul que ya le era muy familiar, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y luego desviaron miradas. Pronto tomo asiento y Alexander se sentó junto a él.

Aunque estaba platicando con Alexander, desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada para observar a la pelirroja, la vio buscar en su mochila, luego la escucho maldecir por lo bajo, creo que no traía sus audífonos.

Poco después la vio sacar un libro y empezar a subrayar. ¿Haciendo tarea en la combi? Que chica tan mas extraña, pero debía admitir que aquello hizo que lo intrigara.

Alexander y el, estaban en una banda junto con otros dos chicos; Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, claro que su amiga Megara Zabini les ayudaba un poco con el control de las cosas.

Aunque venia riendo de las idioteces que decía Alexander, de vez en cuando miraba a la chica pelirroja, quien fruncía el ceño cada vez que subrayaba algo.

Pronto tuvo que bajar de la combi y como no, Alexander había notado sus miradas hacia cierta chica.

–Así que… la pelirroja– menciono Alexander, alzando una de sus cejas, mientras caminaban hacia la casa del rubio.

–Oh Dios, cállate Alex– contesto Scorpius, desviando la mirada –Mejor dime, ¿Cómo vas con Lucy?– contraataco

–Sabes que Lucy y yo vamos bien, pero el asunto aquí es sobre esa pelirroja que te quieres tirar

–No seas idiota– dijo Scorpius molesto, golpeando el hombre de Alexander

–No mientas, vi como la mirabas– contesto Alexander sobándose el hombro

–Sí, me atrae, pero no me la quiero… lo que me haces decir

–Solo bromeaba Scorpius, pero deberías hablarle– aconsejo Alexander

Scorpius solo gruño por lo bajo.

Esa noche, Scorpius estaba considerando seriamente hablarle a la chica pelirroja.

No tardó mucho en encontrársela, fue una semana después en la combi.

Fue la quinta vez que la veía y le gusto que se pusiera celosa por él.

Y también se odio por ello.

Le hizo la parada a la combi, abrió la puerta, dejo pasar a su amiga Megara y luego subió y se sentó junto a ella.

Al instante se dio cuenta que la chica pelirroja también estaba ahí, ¿cómo no notar su melena pelirroja?

Megara tenía problemas con un chico, ya saben, típicos enamoramientos adolescentes, cuando se enterara quien era el bastardo, lo golpearía tan fuerte que se arrepentiría toda su existencia.

–Megara, ya dime quien es el idiota que te tiene así– dijo Scorpius dándole una sonrisa resplandeciente, a ver si así, funcionaba.

–Ya les dije a Alexander y a ti que no les diré nada– Megara le dedico una sonrisa igual a Scorpius y luego rodo los ojos –¿Creen que no sé qué le harán si les digo quién es?

–Pero se lo merece

–Ya lo sé Scor, pero aprecio que se preocupen por mi– Megara lo abrazo fuertemente y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

–Para eso estamos Alex y yo– Scorpius le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza –Pero siempre me tendrás a mi como último recurso– le susurro el rubio, en el oído de manera juguetona e insinuante. Claro, todo en broma.

Megara lo miro con cariño y le sonrió sinceramente.

–Ya lo sé Scor, no olvidare el pacto jamás– Megara le dio un apretón en la mano y Scorpius le sonrió con cariño.

Cuando eran pequeños, Megara y Scorpius prometieron que si ninguno de los dos encontraba al amor de su vida, se casarían los dos, claro que fue una promesa algo tonta, pues tenían 6 años ¿Qué esperaban? Y cada vez que podían bromeaban sobre ello.

Después de media hora de viaje y bromas entre Megara y el…

–Oye Scor, creo que le gustas a esa chica pelirroja– susurro Megara

– ¿Cuál pelirroja?– Scorpius se hizo en desentendido

– ¿Quién más? Ni te hagas, que tú también la estas mirando– Megara rodo los ojos, mientras Scorpius sonrió inocentemente. –En fin, creo que me odia

–No tendría por qué odiarte, ¿Por qué te odiaría?– replico rápidamente Scorpius

–Eres un torpe Scorpius– le contesto la chica, seguido de un bufido de fastidio, luego dijo algo entre dientes que sonó a algo como _'Hombres'_

–Hey, no me llames torpe

–Te lo mereces, y me odia porque seguramente piensa que soy tu novia

– ¿Mi novia? Tonterías Megara– ahora fue el turno de Scorpius de rodar los ojos

–Si no quieres creerme, es tu problema

Después de casi una hora de viaje, ya estaban por llegar. Scorpius empezó a sacar dinero de su bolsillo. Conto el dinero y se lo paso a la persona que estaba enfrente de él. La chica pelirroja. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

– ¿Puedes pasarle por favor?– pidió Scorpius amablemente.

Pero cuando se topó con los ojos azules de la chica, los vio lleno de lágrimas, apenas reteniéndolas. ¿Tendría razón Megara? ¿Sería su culpa? No pudo evitarlo y le dedico una mirada intensa de disculpa, esperaba que captara el mensaje.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y tomo el dinero de la mano del chico, su piel era suave, mientras evitaba su mirada, Scorpius se encontraba cada vez más confundido. La pelirroja volvió a quedar en su lugar.

–Gracias– le dijo Scorpius, la pelirroja asintió.

–De nada– musito la chica con la mirada baja.

Scorpius se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. ¿Dónde quedo la chica que lo miraba con esos grandes ojos azules y no lo evitaba mirar? Las chicas eran raras. Definitivamente lo eran.

Dos minutos después Scorpius y Megara, bajaron de la combi, el chico la miro por última vez, la pelirroja se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior fuertemente.

–Hey, no te rías– dijo Megara apenas aguantándose la risa

–Pero si tú apenas te la aguantas

–Pero tú no te puedes burlar de mí, no es gracioso

–Claro que sí, es gracioso como te tropezaste al bajar de la combi

–Eres un idiota– le dijo Megara molesta, mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a su amigo

–Hey tranquila, tampoco era para tanto– menciono Scorpius sobándose el brazo

–No, por eso no, me refiero a la chica pelirroja

– ¿Y ahora que hice?

–Que no hiciste, más bien– dijo Megara mientras le miraba con reproche –La chica estaba a punto de llorar por tu culpa, ¿porque no le aclaraste que no soy tu novia?

–¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le hablara y le dijera _'Hey ella no es mi novia, deberíamos salir algún día'_?

–Algo parecido, sí. No seas exagerado Scor.

–Ya Megara deja el tema de lado ¿sí?

–No

–Agg, esta bien, la próxima vez que la vea le hablare y aclare ciertas cosas. ¿Contenta?

–Si– Megara le sonrió y Scorpius se la devolvió.

Los siguientes días, Scorpius estuvo buscando una melena pelirroja en el transporte, pero jamás la volvió a ver.

Y entonces supo que realmente había lastimado los sentimientos de esa pelirroja que a él, le empezaba a gustar.

Y se odio por ello.

* * *

Seguramente muchas se dieron cuenta de los guiños que puse de **Rojo & Negro** de **MonicaAlejandra55,** como los nombres de algunos personajes; Alexander Nott, Megara Zabini y Lucy Weasley. Si no lo han leído esa historia ¿Que esperan? Corran a leerlo, la mejor historia Scorse.

 _Espero en verdad les haya gustado, espero su review :D_

 _Seguramente hare la tercera parte, pero no prometo nada._

 _Saludos desde México._

 _ **By. Alesz**_


End file.
